The Science Experiemnt
by StarGirl909
Summary: An amazing science experiment for the science fair has been created that can separate two personality traits from a person and turn them into two. When Draculaura is a test subject for it and her clone Jane is created followed by Evangeline. Evangeline's out to destroy the entire world with all the hate that Draculaura has been carrying. Follow a new group as they solve evil in MH


**Failure- **_Was Never An Option._

Draculaura hurried into the gym, carrying a huge banner into the gym. She set the giant thing on the ground and huffed. Being short and weak sucked. Clawdeen rushed over to her.

"You're late, D. C'mon, Ghoulia _did _ask you to test out her project for her!" Clawdeen grabbed the banner with ease. _I curse full moons! _Draculaura thought as she got off of the ground. Jackson, Frankie, Lagoona, Gil, Clawd, Heath, Abbey, Cleo, Deuce, Spectra, and the new boy, Johnson were sitting in the bleachers with Clawdeen, Ghoulia, her boyfriend, Slow-Moe, hanging up the banner that read, **Gloulia's Split Ghouls from Themselves. **Draculaura nearly squealed. And she was going to be the one to try it out! She practically hopped over there when the judges came.

"And what is this supposed to do?" Headmistress Bloodgood asked Ghoulia.

"Uhhhh, ungggg, ughhhh!" Ghoulia replied.

"Ohhhhh, a machine that splits a person's personalities, huh?"

Ghoulia nodded and pointed to a button. "Uhhhn!"

"That button puts them back together… so the green one must split them apart?" She nodded again. "Perfect! Seems all in order. But does it work?" Draculaura stepped into the platform without a word but her face said it all. She was so excited. Ghoulia pressed the button, slowly, as if savoring the moment. _SWISH! _The metal machine whirred and the antennas started moving in a circular position. Everyone's eyes were stuck on the door as Draculaura poured out, looking same as ever. Ghoulia frowned, did it not work? Then, there she was, tall, about 5'5. Her hair was in two pigtails and she had a black 'Deadfast' t-shirt that Ghoulia adored with a black skirt with a chain on them.

"It… it worked." Bloodgood gaped at the other Draculaura (OD). OD looked up.

"What are you staring at?"

"It… talked!" One of the judges whispered to another. Draculaura looked at OD.

"Hi, I'm Draculaura." OD smiled a bit.

"The name's Jane." OD (Jane) smirked. "Nice little school you got here."

"Uhhhhg!" Ghoulia said, softly, breaking the tension in the room.

"Yes, yes, it is time we put them back together with-" Jane started to run.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK INTO THAT THING!" She screamed. How wonderful it was to be free. Her own person. Nobody went after her. Ghoulia tried but she was too slow. Jane took a random turn and hid in the basement, fearing the inevitable. They were going to kill her. They thought of her as a thing. Was she? She was just a clone, right? Who cared if she-

"Howdy, miss." A girl with black and red curly hair and music-themed clothes said to her. "Draculaura is that you?" Jane nearly hissed at the name. She was NOT Draculaura. She was her own person! **BEEP! **Opperetta's phone buzzed.

"Oh, my…" She whispered, reading the Ghostly Gossip's newest headline.

**Draculaura's new goth clone on the loose!**

"A clone, huh?" Opperetta asked, slowly. Jane nodded.

"Don't bring me back there!" She started crying, softly. "I don't want to die."

"Of course not, hun! Come with me." And they walked far away from the entrance, near the middle of the maze. A red bed, desk droors, a piano, a huge spider, and crumpled up music sheets littered the room.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting company…" But Jane didn't care about the room. Opperetta hadn't tried to bring her back. And after a week of hanging out, they were best friends. But, that week, an awful pain racked through Jane's body, her spine shivered and shacked, coughing split through the air as Jane tried to scream. Opperetta walked in, tiredly.

"Jane, are you-" Her eyes were the size of plates. "JANE!" There wasn't just one Jane, now. A second one, wearing a black and purple dress, sitting up, an evil smirk on her face. A startled Jane woke up, suddenly, the other her started to run.

"Wh-what was that?" Jane yawned as she rubbed her eyes. Opperetta didn't answer. She instead switched around and started to chase the other Jane. The other Jane hadn't gotten far, as she'd probably gotten lost, but she was scary close to the exit.

"Who are you?" Opperetta asked, Jane slowly dragging herself behind her to catch up, exhausted.

The other Jane smiled, softly. "I'm… Evangeline." She smirked. "Yeah, that sounds nice." Evangeline then headed straight out of the Catacombs.

"What was that about?" Opperetta asked Jane. Jane looked up, tears in her eyes.

"That was the price of my life."


End file.
